Love is Fickle
by Demonsexual
Summary: Black Butler Fanfiction. What can you expect from this one, Gender Changing, Detailed, Sex Scenes, Toys, Extra Characters, None Logical


**Hetero Version. Yaoi as you say version will be coming soon. This is for those who have wished for a cosplay roleplay in the bedroom or hotel room at conventions. Sebastian (Male) and Ciel (Female)**

Sebastian opens the door, and allows Ceil to walk into the room. The Hotel Room is large, but enough for three people to sleep in one bed

Ceil walks forward and sits on the bed, grumpy. Sebastian steps forward and slowly and sensually takes off his shoes, tying them out and slowly taking them off. He puts them in the shoe closet and takes off his coat. He looks at his Master; "Master you are a mess" he says and Ceil looks up;"it's because of all these free hugs and glomps, when you were not there, someone, I think it was Elizabeth ran and jumped off me, making me fall into the mud. " he said.

Sebastian smiles and walks into the bathroom. He turns on the water and makes it the right temperature. It fills up and he adds bath salts for aromatic and smooth feeling. At the door, ceil stands;"Is the bath ready, Sebastian". Sebastian nods and walks to his master, closes the door behind him and begins to slowly undress him.

He Starts with the stockings , taking them off slowly and folding them in a pile next to him. He then proceeded to taking off the corset and shorts carefully. As everything is taken off, Ceil is sitting there, blushing, for the fact, he is not a male, but is hiding something. Sebastian is surprised; "Master what happened?" he asks. Ceil blushes and answers."I don't know, I think Undertaker slipped something into my mouth when he held my mouth when you were fighting Grell and running from him." he said. Sebastian doesn't mind and continues taking it off, but Ceil stops him and tells him to turn around. He will take off the underwear himself.

Sebastian turns round and Ceil begins to take off his underwear, he is surprised to see what is done there, but feels cold and steps into the bath. The soothing warm water and salt against his child like skin is warm. he fully submerges himself and looks back at Sebastian."You can turn round and start washing me" he said and sat upwards, but still covered with his hands his breasts, which were small and cute. Sebastian steps forward and takes a warm brush and begins washing Ciel's back, careful of the scars. He sees Ceil flinch and smiles with a demon glint in his eye.

"Master. I need to wash everything, but I cannot, I need to wash every canny, but this bath is small unless..." he continued. Ceil looked at him and nodded."Do what you must, This dirt has gotten everywhere and the salt...*squirms and moans*.. is getting into places I did not know I had" he said. Sebastian nodded and stood up. He took of his clothes sensually, as there seemed to be some music along his dancing, the clothes were placed to the side, but Sebastian was wearing underwear. He got into the bath and Ceil exclaimed, but felt something , the salt get into places and moaned. He limped and lay back, he hoped he would not drown, but his back connected with something soft. It was the hands and chest of Sebastian.

Sebastian placed his hands on the hands of Ceil and slowly rubbed and massaged them with soap and oil. The water was warm, he touched the legs. Ciel felt warm and adrenaline rushed through his body. He did not know what was happening but Sebastian was opening the doors of his pleasure centres. He closed his eyes and lay his back against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian placed his mouth next the neck of Ceil and breathed and kissed the neck.

Ciel's body shuddered with excitement, he could not take it. But his body calmed as the hands of Sebastian covered around his legs, and his arms. Sebastian was being gentle, he liked his butler, he even...*moans more and body trembles in passion*. He could not bear it, before if Sebastian had done this, he would of thrown him out and told him to stay away. But now, the circumstances had changed and he felt more like the prey of the large predator, but it was not like that, it was something more beautiful. He placed his hand against an area where he was feeling tingly and noticed the place he once discovered was used as a reproductive organ was now a female one and was more sensitive. His light finger touched a bit and his body exploded. But it was calmed down by Sebastian's gentle hands grazing his hips and waist.

Sebastian was feeling not exotic or raging passion, he was feeling gentle he was still a butler, he was caring for his master. He massaged his fingers and trailed them up and down the hips of Ciel, sending tingling sensation to his Master.

Ciel was gasping for air, as he felt his body tingle from every touch of Sebastian. His eyes rolled back and his body slumped more into the water. The warm foamy water surrounding him and the smell of the scented salts made him feel like he was in paradise, it was amplified by Sebastian's touch and breathing and tongue on his neck.

Sebastian was now kissing and moving his lips slowly around the neck and shoulder of Ciel. He was feeling heated and it was time. He lifted one hand from the hips, but did not stop with the other hand. He lifted the fingers to the chin of Ciel and turned the chin slowly towards his own face. He leaned forward and he looked as Ciel opened his eyes.

Ciel did not falter or resist, he felt it was the right moment, he turned his head and as closed his eyes. His lips quivered and Sebastian took notice of that. He moved his lips forward and gently pressed against his Master's lips. Both lips touched each other, Ciel had never pressed lips with anyone, but he knew this not press lips, it was a kiss, his first kiss and it was nothing he expected. It was soft and gentle and sensual.

He felt Sebastian move his lips more around his own, it was warm and nice. He moved his own lips and he felt right, kissing and pressing lips. He felt something unexpected, when he felt the warm slippery tongue move around his own mouth. He moved his own tongue and as each one touched each other, both felt an electrical current pass through each other. Ciel moved his own tongue, intertwining with Sebastian.

Sebastian was surprised that Ciel had responded to him so well. Sebastian had other partners and many other souls before Ciel; men, women, demons, angels and reapers. But with Ciel it was different, it wasn't just passion, something else was making him do this. His hand which was on the hips, was still massaging, but had risen and for the first time, he was cupping his master's breasts, which made his master move his tongue more thoroughly around his own.

He moved back, but Ciel moved forward and seemed to have turned his entire body around to face Sebastian, it confused the demon butler. He continued kissing his Master gently but also moving and intertwining the tongues. One hand was stroking the neck and cheeks of his Master's marble face and the other hand with his fingers was massaging the breasts and touching the nipples.

Ciel did not know what came over him. He had taken the initiative and wanted more, like a child wanting to have more chocolate. Sebastian's lips was like sweets to him. He turned his body around and was sitting upon his servant's lap and kissing him. Both his hands were around the head of Sebastian and he was pushing his tongue and sucking it in and out. When he felt the hands and fingers on his neck and cheek, small sparks sent through his head that made him push forward, but when Sebastian touched his new breasts, he felt an adrenaline rush that he knew, he wanted more.

He retracted back and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian looked back at him and his red eyes sparkling looking back at Ciel's blue eye and eye patch. Ciel moved one hand to his eye patch and took it off, letting it fall to the water. He looked at Sebastian and began to utter the spoken words. "Sebastian. I order you to make me feel good" he said. His eye flashed and Sebastian smiled but the feeling was different.

"I would of done it without you asking" he said in response. He looked at both his arms and up at his Master. He smiled and leaned forward. He began licking and kissing the neck of his Master, while he massaged the breasts and nipples with his fingers and hands. He touched and rubbed them and could tell from the quivering of his Master's body, that Ciel was feeling good.

Ciel was going wild, his mind was breaking apart, but in a good way, he let himself go, and placed his hands around Sebastian's head to push him closer to his chest. He stopped Sebastian for a moment, looking down at his face and moved down and opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Sebastian opened his own mouth and did the same, they touched tongues and then kissed, moving their tongues once more. This lasted a few minutes, with Ciel rubbing and moving his fingers through Sebastian's black hair. He pushed out and looked down at Sebastian.

Sebastian was enticed and was feeling hotter and hotter. He looked at his Master and licked his own lips." Where did you learn that tongue technique?" he asked. Ciel seemed flustered but spoke.

"I saw Snake and his snakes playing around, I was curious," he said. His face looked adorable and cute, that Sebastian moved and burrowed his head into Ciel's chest and kissed and licked the nipples and breasts of his Master.

Ciel was in ecstasy, his mind was feeling pumped up and his body was experiencing wild new untold pleasures. He felt his body explode and he pressed his fingers and nails into Sebastian's back. Sebastian roared in excitement and bit more and licked more, their bodies pulsing and then Sebastian did something unexpected, he moved his finger down towards the forbidden area, he should not go. But his fingers followed the lines and touched it gently and he pressed his finger in between the pink lips and his Master tensed and his body quivered.

Ciel moved his hands around Sebastian, pressed his lips and teeth, biting into Sebastian's neck, as he felt, what he knew was called, an orgasm sending his body into pleasure. As the rushing died down, he still wanted more, and his body was restless, but it was not a problem.

Sebastian wanted to pleasure his Master more, and he felt the body restless. He stood up and lifted his master with him. He stepped out of the bath and as it was quick, it was supreme, he dried his Master before they got to the bed. Ciel was laid down onto the king sized bed and looked at Sebastian. It was warm in the room and Ciel was now fully naked, everything exposed, his face was flustered, but he was not shying away, he opened his arms and smiled towards Sebastian as a welcoming, and wanting for him.

Sebastian looked down at his master child and beautiful body. the perfect shaved legs, looked soft, the hands and arms, the cute marble face and the soft large breasts and the forbidden beautiful pink lips that was his next pleasure centre to awaken. He took off his own underwear and assumed his Master would look away, but he saw a smile spark on Ciel's face and stepped onto the bed with his knees and proceeded to kiss the feet and legs, massaging them.

He kissed more and more, going closer and closer towards the pussy of his Master. The vulgar word, but it seemed right when he was falling..., no it was too soon to tell. He spread the legs a bit wide and looked at Ciel who had a pillow next to his chest, awaiting the next pleasure, knowing he was need a hold.

Ciel looked down and was happy, he wanted more, he was neither shy nor afraid, he was excited and wanted to experience new pleasures. He nodded to Sebastian who pressed one finger against the lips and that sent a spark into the mind of Ciel, saying it needed more.

Sebastian began caressing and rubbing the pleasure centre and supposed G-spot of his master. He touched and rubbed more but gentle, but seeing his Master mouth to him; *more*, several times, he knew he needed to put more pressure. He moved his face closer and his warm breath pressed against the pussy of Ciel.

He moved his tongue forward and began kissing and licking the lips. He pressed his lips against them and slowly twirled his tongue around, and kissed more. He lifted his head and saw it. Ciel was licking his lips, eyes closed and with his hands was playing, rubbing, massaging his breasts and nipples.

Ciel looked down at Sebastian as he was massaging his forbidden area and his mind started to wonder. He looked at his fingers and then down at his breasts. He remembered seeing Sebastian move his fingers and wanted the same. He moved his own fingers towards his breasts and at the moment when his finger pressed down onto his nipple and Sebastian licked and bit the lips of his pussy, a pulse shuttered throughout his body sending his body into frenzy he could not stop his fingers. His fingers moved more around his nipples, his lips moved and his tongue licked it. He licked his fingers and began to rub his breasts and nipples. He closed his eyes, as the feelings and pleasure centres began to merge.

Sebastian knew he needed to act more. He pushed two fingers into the pussy and began moving them in and out. Because he was a demon and a butler, he moved his fingers in and out at such a speed, he was able to hit the g-spot with his fingers and then with his tongue, merging more of the pleasures together. He moved more and more and he knew from the quivering, his Master was going to explode.

Ciel's body was in horny mode. His whole body was wanting more and more and something else. It was something in the back of his mind. His fingers moved and he began licking his own fingers and sucking on them. His eyes opened and his eyes saw something where Sebastian was. The object was called a penis, a vulgar word, but he wanted it and at the moment, when he pressed both his nipples with his fingers and Sebastian kissing his pussy and then appearing next to him and pressing their two lips, and tongues together, he pulled out the kiss, bit into Sebastian's neck and screamed.

"Sebastian!". His body became rigid and then restless and he looked up at Sebastian who was still smiling.

"It is still not over Master. The Big Surprise is on its way" he said, as he indicated to the hard penis that was pressing and rubbing against his leg. He wanted that in him, he had wanted but he was rethinking, that was until, he felt the breath and words of Sebastian next to him.

"It will make you feel very good, my master" he said. Ciel looked at him and nodded.

**The Chapter 1 of this has ended. Watch soon for Chapter 2**


End file.
